


Sexting [or Not] With the Doctor

by ModernWizard



Series: The Happy Famverse [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Agent O - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Goofiness, He's a freakin' cat!, Humor, I made iced tea [possibly], Kinky Doctor, Kinky Master, O, Puns & Word Play, Sexting, The Doctor has a kigurumi, The Doctor has goggles for all possible situations, The Doctor has night vision goggles, The Master is a cat, The Master is literally a cat, The Master uses cat emojis BECAUSE OFC HE DOES, or not as the case may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernWizard/pseuds/ModernWizard
Summary: Herewith, an excerpted transcript of THE MASTER’S valiant attempts at flirting with THE DOCTOR when he was undercover as Agent O. Results are...mixed, to say the least. Featuring an inordinate number of cat emojis.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: The Happy Famverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sexting [or Not] With the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



> Thanks to @natalunasans for her idea the the Doctor can't text naked and also that she wears a kigurumi.

_ [Herewith, an excerpted transcript of THE MASTER’S valiant attempts at flirting with THE DOCTOR when he was undercover as Agent O. Results were...mixed, to say the least. THE DOCTOR and THE MASTER both have this saved on their phones, but they are too embarrassed to tell each other.] _

**THE DOCTOR:**

oops sorry g2g 

trousers wet

**O:**

Wait. WHAT?

Don’t leave! That’s a GOOD sign!

Doctor??

**THE DOCTOR:**

sorry making iced tea, possibly, not sure if tea or soup

smells good though, like watermelon, mint, chamomile

spilled, had to take off trousers

**O:**

Oh ho ho, caught you with your trousers down, did I? 😼😼😼😼

**THE DOCTOR:**

no i told you, took em off, they were wet

**O:**

Sooooo...now that your trousers are off...

**THE DOCTOR:**

aw ugh now my pants are wet too!!!

**O:**

Well, then, NOW we’re getting somewhere. You could take those off as well. Hint hint. 😸😸😸😸

**THE DOCTOR:**

think i’m going to, scuse me

**O:**

No! Wait... DAMMIT.

**THE DOCTOR:**

oh hell

i missed laundry day

there’s nothing else to put on

**O:**

Well, you could take off your shirt. Go starkers!

**THE DOCTOR:**

but i can’t text like that

if i’m naked all my thoughts freeze

it’s too cold

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**O:**

NOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo! 😿😿😿

**THE DOCTOR:**

i’m back!!!!!

**O:**

Hurrah! What are you wearing?

**THE DOCTOR:**

rainbow unicorn kigurumi

it even has a spiral horn and a rainbow tail, it’s very classy

and i got new night vision goggles, wanna see???

[pajamas.jpg]

[nightvision.jpg]

**O:**

Those aren’t goggles. That’s a blindfold. I do fancy the little embroidered constellations, though.

**THE DOCTOR:**

no blindfolds are for kink

this is a sleep mask

obvs

and the constellations glow in the dark!!!

**O:**

So where’s the night vision?

**THE DOCTOR:**

it’s a pun

bc you put them ON to turn OFF your vision

so you can envision your dreams!!!

obvs

**O:**

Oooooooh. “Obvs.”

**THE DOCTOR:**

when you come over here i’ll get you one

**O:**

A blindfold? Yes please!! 🙀🙀🙀

Now I have an incentive to leave the Outback!

**THE DOCTOR:**

already have one of those set aside

i mean a kigurumi

**O:**

I’m...not sure how I feel about plush pajamas. 

**THE DOCTOR:**

i’m sure you like em

you were rubbing your face against my bathrobe for no reason

that one time we met

**O:**

It was soft. And that’s irrelevant. I just...appreciate...certain textures. The cozy ones.

**THE DOCTOR:**

you were purring

uh hey

you still there???

**O:**

It better not be a unicorn.

**THE DOCTOR:**

black cat ofc

**O:**

In that case… 

**THE DOCTOR:**

then I could scritch behind your ears

**O:**

PrrrrRRRRRrrrrrrRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr! 😻😻😻😻


End file.
